Do Hurt & Love Really Mix
by TreeHillGirll
Summary: Haley Sawyer had a fairly happy life but in one second it went from kinda happy to complete pain now her mom has sent her off to tree hill where she meets Lucas scott can he help her with her past or will it be to hard for her to leave the past behind


Okay i'm not going to start this off right yet this is just the first chapter to see what you all think of it and to give you a taste of it so please review and i will start it soon

* * *

2 WEEKS AGO

"Come on Haley we gotta get out of here" Anna screamed as we heard the sirens

I can't do it i can't just leave her life less body there she was a part of me. It was my fault it should have been me and now as i'm holding her and hear the cops i know i can't leave her is all that was running threw Haley's mind at the time

"Miss your going to have to come with us" the cops say as they put hand cuffs on Haley as tears streamed down her face

"No i'm not leaving her" she screamed trying to struggle but she could't get out

NOW

"So Haley i'm sure you'll like it here" aunt Janice said as she drove her to Tree Hill High for her first day of school

"Whatever" Haley grumbled she Haydn't talked to anyone since the incident two weeks ago and she did't plan on it. She did't even say bye she got out of the car and walked into the school to find her homeroom as she walked threw the door all eyes were on her.

"Hello what's your name" the teacher asked her

"Haley Sawyer" she replied simply and walked to an empty seat in front of a raven haired boy. The old Haley would have checked him out right away and noticed how hot he was not the new Haley the new Haley could care less about anybody around her she might just end up getting them killed to.

"Hey" a brunette sitting next to her said smiling

"Hi" Haley simply replied then what back to what she ignoring her surroundings. By lunch time Haley had had enough of this and just wanted to go home. Haley walked out to the quad and found a tree to sit in under. She took out her sketch pad and began drawing. She was so into her picture she did't notice the Blondie haired boy come up behind her and look at her drawing.

"Forever is an empty promise huh" he asked her referring to the picture she was drawing of a black heart shattered into tiny pieces with gray vines wrapped around the pieces and the words 'Forever is an empty promise' across the top in red

"Ever heard of privacy" she huffed putting her sketch pad back in her bag

"Sorry i just seen you all alone and thought you'd like company" he smiled but it faded when he seen he wans't getting threw to her she still did't smile

"Yeah well i like being alone it means you can't get hurt" she said without emotion and walked off leaving him standing there without anything to say. He'd seen her walk into class and he thought she seemed really interesting but he could see the sadness. By her roots you could tell she had Blondie hair but dyed it black and she wore alto of eye liner and dressed normally jeans t-shirts and a black leather jacket (think goth Brooke from Lucas's dream almost). He wondered what had happened to her.

"Luke" Lucas was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of Nathan calling his name he walked over to his friends

"Hey Broody" Brooke smiled

"Hey Cheery" He smiled

"What were you doing talking to the new girl" Nathan asked curiously

"She seems really weird to me" Brooke stated "i said hi to her this morning and she said hi then completely ignored me"

"I think she's just sad" Lucas said simply every looked at him but decided from the look in his eyes to start a new conversation

"Hey Brooke maybe the new girl would like to join the cheer squad" Vegas joked

"Yeah cause she's real peppy" Brooke sister Rachel dead panned. Rachel wans't one for being nice to people besides her sister Brooke. She was known as a slut but as far as anyone could tell she was a stone wall and did't care what people thought.

"Can we talk about something other then Haley" Skills asked he did't know the girl but he thought she would't want people talking about her

"Fine how about my party this Friday" Brooke beamed but got elbowed by Rachel "i mean our party i mean that's three days away i still Haven't bought a new outfit"

"We'll go shopping after school" Bevin said happily

* * *

Haley had enough of this. Enough of everybody looking at her whispering about her she heard a few comments like is she EM i wounder if she cuts herself you think she was in jail it did't faze her tho. She just wanted to get home damn her mother for sending her here she thought.

_1 Week Ago_

_"Haley your going to live with your aunt Janice and that's final" her mother yelled_

_"You don't want what's best for me you want to get rid of me" Haley screamed throwing a book at her as her mother ducked to avoid it "you don't care about me and you did't care about her i never once since those cops pulled in here with me telling you she was dead not once did i see you cry you act like nothings wrong well something is wrong and it always will be wrong"_

_"Don't talk to me like that i am your mother as much as you hate that right now it's true so do not yell at me" her mother screamed_

_"I hate this i hate my life and most of all i hate you" she said throwing the lamp at the wall_

_"That's it Haley i can't take anymore of this your moving with your aunt Janice tomorrow even if i have to tie you up and carry you there myself i can't deal with you anymore maybe she can" with that said her mother stormed out of the house slamming the DOE causing a picture of the family to fall of the wall and smash_

_Now_

_Who the hell did she think she was she never acted like her mother before and the one time she does it's to send her away for as her mother put it 'her own good' more like her own good Haley scoffed. The bell rang and she quickly picked up her things but as she scurried out she tripped up and dropped her books on the floor. What else could go wrong she thought as the raven haired boy from this morning bent down to help her with her books_

_"Hi Haley right i'm Nathan" he said as they stood up_

_She grabbed her books from him and without a word ran off to wards the exit. She walked home and when she made it to her aunts house she ran upstairs she did't need her aunt grilling her about her day at school._

_She put on some Dashboard confessionals and began drawing again. After half hour she stopped and pulled out a picture from behind her sketch pad it was four stop lights that said people always leave. You don't know how right you were Haley thought as silent tears fell from her face onto the picture. As usual as any other night Haley cry ed herself to sleep with the picture in her hands._

_Janice had heard the Crays from her niece but did't want to deserve her when the tears subsided she went into the room to see her asleep with a drawing in her hand._

_"O sweetie" she said rubbing her head "you don't deserve this pain" she kissed her cheek and left the room quietly as she closed the door she sighed she had no clue what to do with the girl in the room. _

* * *

"So i was thinking for Christmas break we go to mine and Rachel's cabin" Brooke told the group as they all sat at Karen's Cafe

"Sounds like a plan we Haven't been there in years" Nathan replied finishing his milkshake

The group started in on a conversation about the party Friday but Lucas was destructed all he could think about was Haley. I'll talk to her tomorrow he thought as he joined the convoy with his friends.

* * *

Haley awoke in a sweat she had the same dream she had for the last two weeks. Damn it she thought as she glanced at the clock 5:30 might as well get ready for school she thought. She got up and jumped in the shower and got dressed she wore _her_ converse and leather jacket then she grabbed an AC DC shirt and a pair of jeans straightened her hair put on her eye liner put her sketch pad in her book bag and went downstairs. She checked the time on the oven 6:30 school did't start for another half hour so she decided to walk to school instead so she left a note for her aunt and started off.

* * *

Lucas had to get to school early he had a meting with his teacher about an English assignment as he left her classroom he wondered what he could do now nobody would arrive for another twenty minutes he thought. As he walked out on the quad something caught his eye and that something was the black haired girl sitting under the same tree drawing away she did't notice him as he approached her.

"Mind if i sit down" he asked

"Whatever not my school is it" Haley replied not even looking up from her drawing. Lucas sat down next to her

"So where did you move from" he casually asked

"Hell" she said Lucas could't help but notice the lack of emotion every time she spoke

"So did you move here with your mom" Lucas asked

"No my mother shipped me off to live with my aunt" Haley replied

"Why would she do that" Lucas wans't sure if he was getting threw or not

"Because she's a bitch can we finish the interrogation now" obviously no he wans't getting threw

* * *

Theresa was walking by the quad. She saw Lucas sitting down and smiled she had liked him forever but he was best friends with Brooke and Brooke hated her ever since she tried to become captain over Brooke. That's when she saw the girl he was sitting with. Why the hell is he with her she thought i'm not going to let someone like her steal him away from me time to go dig up some dirt. Theresa headed off to the library and took out her cell phone

* * *

Everyone had pretty much showed up for school Lucas was now sitting with his friends. When they had showed up they went to talk to them as soon as they approached Haley gathered her things and left. They were all deep in conversation when Theresa came out to the quad and stood on a table in the middle.

"Attention everyone i bet your all wondering who is Haley Sawyer why is she here well it turns out" she paused as she smirked at Haley who was watching intently "Haley moved here because her mommy dearest was never around and hated her and decided after Haley got brought home by the cops it was the final straw and sent her here" everyone began gasping and whispering

"But that's not all Haley here was arrested for being in a fight a fight that ended in the result of the death of her sister Peyton guess you feel pretty guilty don't you _Hales_ Peyty dearest is gone and it's all your fault" Theresa finished with a laugh and a smirk by now everyone was in shock

"You fucking bitch" Haley screamed as she ran to wards Theresa and tackled her to the ground she began punching her over and over again until Lucas and Nathan separated them

"You have no right to talk about her no right you did't know her none of you did none of you know the guilt and pain i go threw everyday" she screamed "i know it's my fault okay i know it's my fucking fault it should have been me she did't deserve this i should have been the one to die not her" Haley screeched tears streaming down her face as everyone stared at her

"Haley" Lucas started

"No leave me alone just all of you leave me alone" she grabbed her bag she had dropped when she tackled Theresa and ran off leaving the crowd speechless

"So what do you think of your precious Haley now Lucas" Theresa smiled fixing her hair

"Put some ice on it" Brooke said shuffing past her "come on guys let's go find her before she does something stupid" Brooke said as Brooke Rachel Nathan and Lucas took off in the direction Haley left


End file.
